Bleach 7 Minutes In Heaven
by I'm Done Believing
Summary: See what happens when couples are left alone for half an hour in a closet. Includes Ichiruki and ByakuYoru.
1. There's this girl

**Like with my other stories, instead of adding another chapter, I'm working on getting the stories up to scratch first. Please Rate and Review. Enjoy ^_^**

**

* * *

**

_Of course it was all Matsumoto's idea. It was just a "party'. She just forgot to say that they were going to play 7 minutes in heaven. And as innocent and un-knowing as Rukia is, she agreed to the party, complete faith in her friend. (p.s. for the sake of this story, Ichigo's room has a walk in closet)._

When they arrived at Ichigos house, Rukia was led up to Ichigos room where the 'party' was taking place. The room was way over crowded with guests. Somehow, Rukia doubted that Ichigo had agreed to lend his room but she also knew, as did he, that he had no choice in the matter since Matsumoto had organised the get together. There were people everywhere. Rukias eyes met Rangikus which seemed to have an evil, playful gleam in them. No wonder her and Gin were going out. Rukia shuddered.

"Come and join us Rukia!" called Matsumoto, waving her over.

When Rukia sat down, a bag was shoved onto her lap.

"7 minutes in heaven!" cried an over ecstatic blonde. Sighing, Rukia stuffed her had into the bag and felt around. There was no point arguing with Rangiku. Plus, she was scary. It wasn't as if she'd have to do anything in there. She felt something cold and smooth so she pulled it out.

"Anyone's I-pod?" she called out, holding it above her head.

"Mine." said Ichigo taking it off her and walking to the closet without waiting for her. Rude much? Still, she got up and followed him. She'd had a huge crush on him but she wasn't going to tell him that. He was one of her best mates. Everyone knew Rukia had a serious crush on him; but everyone also knew that nothing would happen.

"Hey" she said, sliding down the wall beside him. "What're you listening to?" she asked and instead of answering, he handed over one of the ear-phones. "Wow this is really good. Who is it by?"

"Skillet." he replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Ichigo put his head back against the wall. _Oh god he is so damn good looking_, thought Rukia, gazing at him in the pale moonlight, filtering through the mini skylight.

"How do you tell a girl you like her?" he asked quietly.

"What do you like about her?" she asked, curious.

"She's amazing." he said, his voice and posture softening. "She can make me smile when no one else can. She believes me when no one else does. She makes me feel like an equal."

"Sounds like a great person."

"She is." he said, looking back down at her.

"Depends I suppose." she said quietly.

"What?" he asked, forgetting his original question.

"How to tell her. It depends on whether or not she likes you back."

"Oh." he said.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"Why?" he said, looking slightly cautious.

"Then I might be able to tell you whether she likes you." she replied, thinking about all the people she knew of who had crushes on him.

"She probably just thinks of me as a friend. Leave it." he said.

"Tell me damn it. God you're so irritating sometimes." she demanded. She really wanted to know who she was. Who he had chosen over her. What she was lacking.

"There you go. She hates me." he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked, completely and utterly confused.

"I think I like you." he said, looking into her eyes.

"I like you to. Now tell me… who's the damn girl?" she asked, frustrated that he wasn't giving her an answer. He was her best friend. She should know!

"You." he said, barely audible. Her breath hitched and her body froze.

"Speak up. I'm sure that I heard wrong." she whispered once she found her voice again.

"You heard right." Ichigo said. "I love you Rukia." He said breathing on her lips.

Then he kissed her.

Rukias eyes widened. Ichigo likes her? Then it set in. Ichigo loved her. He said _love, _she thought, before getting distracted by his kiss. Her eyes closed and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. She had no idea how, but moments later, Ichigo was lying on top of her and begging for entrance to her mouth, licking and biting down on her lips. Seeing as that didn't work, Ichigo slid his hand up her shirt. Rukia gasped at the contact and Ichigo used that as an excuse to slide his tongue into her mouth. Breaking apart, he gazed into her eyes as she glared at him for 'cheating'.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" she replied.

"Does she like me?"

"Hell yeah." Rukia replied leaning in and dragging him down for another mind-blowing kiss.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a flash of really bright light from a camera flash blinded them.

"MATSUMOTO!" cried Ichigo and Rukia in unison.

* * *

**Please Rate and Review!**


	2. Don't change

**Thank you for reading this far. I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Please remember to Rate and Review! Constructive Criticism is welcomed. Please no flames though! I have changed this one quite a bit so please tell me whether you prefer this version or the once before!**

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

"Scarf!" shouted out Yoruichi_. I wonder who's that is_, she thought sarcastically to herself. And sure enough, Byakuya, her _dream _guy, stood up and walked calmly into the closet, leaving the door open for Yoruichi with no emotion on his face.

"Great, of all the guys I could get, I get landed with him." she joked, catching Rukia's eye and smiling as Rukia mouthed _good luck!_ in her direction. Holding up the not-interested face (though she was screaming on the inside), she got up and walked to the closet, glancing a last time at Rukia. She now wondered if it was chance that made her pick Byakuya or meddling on her friend's behalf. She wished she hadn't told her about her 'crush'.

* * *

It was dark inside and when her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see Byakuya leaning against the wall, silhouetted by the moonlight filtering through a vent. _God he looks so damn _sexy _in normal clothes _she thought, staring at him. Byakuya was wearing a black shirt (top few buttons undone), trainers and skinny jeans with his hair, which he ran a hand through a second ago, naturally down without any of his usual ornaments.

"Hi Little-Byaku." she teased, walking coyly up to him. Byakuya ignored her and continued to stare at the opposite wall. "God you're so boring." she pouted. "Can't you talk? Is that really too much to ask?" she demanded walking completely up to him and placing a hand on his cheek so he would look at her. "The silence….you're breaking me Byakuya. Please, just talk. I'm not asking for much?" she pleaded. If he couldn't return her feelings at least she could be his friend and use it as an excuse to stand by him.

"Sorry Yoruichi. I can't accept your feelings." he said, removing her hand from his face and she lowered her eyes to her hand which was clenched in an effort to stop the water from pouring out her eyes.

Yoruichi forced herself to look up at him. "Is it really so wrong to love again Byakuya?" she questioned. He was being stubborn and it hurt her. Every denial, every rejection cut through her like a thousand knives.

"I'm sorry but Hisana means too much to me." Ouch! Straight through the heart.

"She's dead damn it!" Yoruichi shouted, not yet willing to give up the fight.

"And she left me a broken man!" he yelled, right back at her, shaking her, frightening her. This was the first time Yoruichi saw Byakuya lose his temper.

"Would she really want you to live unhappy and never love again? Wouldn't it kill her if she saw you now, shutting yourself off from the world? Wouldn't she?" Yoruichi shouted, tears rolling down. "Why are you so distant? It hurts me to see you like this. Stop ignoring me."

"I can't. Please understand!"

"Why? What's wrong with me? I've been here through it all! I'll do anything to stay by your side! I'll do anything for you. I can change." she shouted. "I LOVE YOU DAMMIT-" his lips covered hers and his tongue entered her mouth without asking. Their breaths intermingled and each fought for dominance with a passion which rivalled the other's. They fought till they ran out of breath and pulled apart, foreheads touching, catching their breath.

"Don't ever change." he whispered, holding her in his arms.

"W-What? How? Why?"

"I love you too." he said, holding her chin with one hand and her waist with the other, gazing into her eyes. "But I am a broken man. I won't be able to give you what you deserve."

"You're all I've ever needed." she said, moving up to claim his lips again.

* * *

Rukia opened the door then closed it again with a smile on her face.

"Guy's let's go into the next room." she said, glad it had worked out.


	3. I'll never leave

**Hey guys. Thank you for reading this far! Just to let you know, this story has changed quite a bit. Please read then review to tell me whether you liked it!**

**Enjoy^_^**

**

* * *

**

"Tai-chou that's you!" Rangiku shouted, pulling him into a suffocating embrace.

"Matsumoto!" he yelled, turning red and trying to escape from her clutches.

"Aawww.. Tai-chou is gonna get his first kiss!" Matsumoto said, winking at Karin who turned pink and muttered something and disappeared quickly into the closet.

"Matsumoto!" Toushirou yelled as Matsumoto made kissing faces at him.

"Hurry up and get in the closet, she's waiting for you." Rangiku said, laughing as Ikakku and Renji chucked Toushirou into the closet, who landed on a very irritated Karin who walking to the opposite end of the closet and was, at the time, standing in the middle of the room.

* * *

"Rangiku, when I get out I swear I'll kill you!..." Toushirou started, then he realized the position he was in. "Gomen Kurosaki." he said, getting off. She shuffled back and leant against the wall while he went and stood leaning against the opposite wall.

"Ne ne Toushirou. Is it true what Rangiku said? Have you never been kissed by a girl?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes..." he said, wondering where the conversation was going.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?" he asked

"I just thought. Never mind." she said, plugging her headphones into her iPod.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." she repeated, sighing. This was gonna be a long 30 minutes. Karin got absorbed in the music, not realising when she started to sing out loud.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,_  
_That don't bother me, _  
_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out, _  
_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while, _  
_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me, _  
_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok, _  
_But that's not what gets me._

_**She has a beautiful voice - **_thought Toushirou.

**Yeah, she does - **his zampakutou replied.

_What hurts the most, _  
_Was being so close, _  
_And having so much to say, _  
_And watching you walk away._

A single tear slid down her cheek. She carried on singing, forgetting she was not alone in the room.

_And never knowing, _  
_What could have been, _  
_And not seeing that loving you, _  
_Is what I was trying to do, _  
_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, _  
_But I'm doin' it, _

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone, _  
_Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret, _  
_But I know if I could do it over, _  
_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart, _  
_That I left unspoken,_

_**She sounds so sad...**_

**...And broken.**

_**Yeah.**_

**Why don't you cheer her up?**

_**How?**_

**Tell her.**

_**No. I can't.**_

**A captain afraid of rejection?**

**_But..._**

**You won't know till you don't try...**

_What hurts the most, _  
_Was being so close, _  
_And having so much to say, _  
_And watching you walk away, _  
_And never knowing, _  
_What could have been, _  
_And not seeing that loving you, _  
_Is what I was trying to do."_

Hitsi stared at her, amazed at her amazing singing voice, surprised that the rough, tom-boy could be so good at singing. But then he saw the tears sparkling in the light her iPod gave off. The first time he'd seen her cry. He couldn't take it.

Hyourinmaru laughed **You're love struck kid**

**_It's hard not to be._**

**She has your heart.**

_**Yes.**_

**And you have hers.**

_**Huh?**_

**Go on, be a man, tell her how you feel.**

Toushirou looked back at Karin who had no control over her tears now. His heart melted, his eyes softened. He wasn't as cold as he seemed. Maybe Hyourinmaru was right. Even if he wasn't, his barriers were breaking down. It was only a matter of time. Before his mind could catch up, Hitsugaya was kneeling down, holding Karin in a tight embrace; a single tear stained his face as it slid down his cheek, landing on her shoulder.

"Hitsugaya-kun? What's wrong?" she asked, shocked at his display of affection.

Hitsi pulled away and wiped away her tears with his right hand. "This is the first time I've seen you cry." he said, smiling at her, heart breaking at the sight of the tear stains which ran down from her eyes. "Please don't cry." he said, hugging her again. "I love you."

"I love you too Hitsugaya- kun."

Toushirou silenced her placing his fingers on her lips. "Toushirou." he said.

"T-Toushirou." she whispered, feeling his breath on her mouth. The space between them vanished and their love and lust filled lips finally met. After years of quiet longing they finally confessed. After the kiss they broke apart and looked into each others eyes. "Ne ne Toushirou, does this make me your girlfriend?"

"No." he smiled as Karin's gaze went down and she looked sad again. "It makes you my love, my life, my reason for being." he whispered.

He kissed her cheek, her jaw and moved down, placing butterfly kisses along her neck. Karin gasped at each touch. "I'll never leave you." he promised, and he began to suck on her pulse point, making her moan in pleasure.

"Toushirou?" she moaned.

"Yes, my love?"

"Thank you." she whispered before pulling his head back up to kiss him again.

* * *

**Please Rate and Review!**


End file.
